


FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2017 collection

by GummySungShine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O, Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, FFXV Rare Pairs Week, FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2017, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Mentions of an OC, Omegaverse, mentions of reincarnation/soul rebirth, smol Loqi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummySungShine/pseuds/GummySungShine
Summary: Collection of works submitted for the 2017 FFXV Rare Pairs Week.





	1. Day 1 (Arguing)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally managing to put all my submissions for the 2017 FFXV Rare Pairs Week up here >w<  
> Tags will be updated as I add each submission for each prompt.
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd, so there's a chance of mistakes.

\---

 

“I swear to the gods I’m going to kill you if you get hurt.”

Rolling his eyes at Cor’s words, Loqi brushed off his comment.  
Sure, he’d very nearly blown both of their covers with his carelessness, but he wasn’t about to get himself hurt - or worse.

“Why do you always baby me? I can look after myself.”

“I’m not saying you can’t.” Cor pinched the bridge of his nose. “What I’m saying is…if you get hurt then we’re both in trouble.”

“Please.” The Niff scoffed. “That won’t happen. I think you underestimate my skills.”  
  
“Underestimate?” Keeping his voice quiet as not to alert the roaming MTs around the base to their presence, Cor felt like hitting the blond as hard as he could. “If I recall correctly, wasn’t it you that nearly got yourself blown to smithereens?”

A look of annoyance crossed Loqi’s face as the man brought up a particular situation he’d rather forget. That fateful encounter with the prince and his… _friends_ , Cor included, hadn’t ended the way he’d planned. Not at all.

It’d seemed perfectly simple at the time, swoop in unannounced, catch them off guard, and capture the prince right then and there. But he hadn’t counted on Cor tagging along with the group. It’d thrown him off completely. In fact, if he were bold enough to say, he blamed the man for his misfortune. It was the Immortal’s fault for making him forget about the Lucian prince. He just had to be there to steal his attention.  
…Gods did he hate him.

“That was a…mere miscalculation.” He answered, not letting his words get to him.

“Just remember that I saved your ass after your  _‘miscalculation’_.”

“I never asked you to.” Raising his voice a little, he shot the Marshal a sour look.

He really never asked Cor - or anyone - to save him from the wreckage of his mech. He was quite content on letting the smoking remains kill him. Well…that’s what he told himself.  
Loqi also told himself he was much better off siding with Cor now, rather than with Niflheim, which was how he and the man currently found themselves infiltrating one of the Empire’s bases, all for the sake of giving the prince a hand.

“Well sometimes you don’t get a say in the matter. Just be grateful that you’re alive.”

Feeling his eye twitch, Loqi wished the man would just drop the subject, feeling his temper boil over. “I  _am_  grateful, you old coot!”

Forgetting his whereabouts for a moment, Loqi made a move to stand, raising his voice even further, unbeknownst to him that an MT was within earshot.  
Seeing the potential danger, the Marshal pushed the Niff down to the ground, using his height and weight to pin him there, covering his mouth with his own. It was the only way he could get the blond to shut up.

Frozen still, held down by Cor, Loqi made not a sound.   
The sheer shock alone kept him silent.  
He couldn’t say anything even if he wanted to, not with Cor’s lips pressed against his. Wanting to deepen the kiss, hands instinctively moving up to rest behind the man’s nape, Loqi found it all ending far too soon for his liking.

Staring down at the Niff’s wide, questioning eyes, the Marshal realised perhaps he’d overstepped the boundaries. “I’m sorry.” He apologised quietly.

Placing his finger to the elder’s lips, Loqi shook his head. “Shut up.” He breathed out, still searching the man’s eyes for something - anything. Not entirely sure what pushed the man to kiss him like that, or even exactly what emotion was now crawling its way into his head, the blond spoke the first thing that came to mind. “I… I fucking hate you.”

With not a hint of malice in Loqi’s voice, Cor offered him a brief smile, carefully removing himself from the blond’s body, helping the Niff up. Glancing over to him, now noting the slight rosy hue to his cheeks, he couldn’t quite shake the smile from his face.

“Loqi.” Cor grabbed his attention, the younger looking to him in question. “I fucking hate you, too.”


	2. Day 2 (Wounds & Blood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, this is set at Cape Caem :)
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd, so there's a chance of mistakes.

\---

  
  
“Come on, I thought I taught you better than that?” Cor taunted, blocking the blow with ease.

He stared at the Niff with a look intended to provoke him, watching him leap back as he considered his next move. Over the past few months he’d steadily been parting wisdom with Loqi, training him to better himself in combat - particularly close combat, seeing as the Niff often relied heavily on firearms.

“Provocation doesn’t suit you.” The Niff laughed, eyes narrowing in concentration.

Pushing back blond hair from his face, Loqi eyed Cor with caution, figuring out how next to proceed. The Immortal’s skills on the battlefield showed greatly, the man blocking and parrying each attempt of his with such grace and ease, making it near impossible for him to land a hit at all or even come close to it.   
With his katana in hand - one he’d been given by Cor himself - the Niff moved in swiftly, choosing to attack Cor’s less favourable side, hoping to catch him unawares. But, just as expected, the Immortal Marshal put a stop to his blow effortlessly, nudging his elbow up and out to knock him back.

A yelp of pain sounded from Loqi’s mouth, dropping his weapon in the process as he stumbled back, falling to his knees.  
Cor knew the moment his elbow connected with the Niff’s face that he’d messed up.

“Loqi?” He watched the young blond cover his face with his hand as he shakily got to his feet.

Not wanting to immediately rush over there and treat him like a child, Cor let him sort himself out - until he spotted blood dripping from behind Loqi’s hand.

“You’re bleeding.” Striding over in mere seconds, Cor eyed him with concern. “Let me see.” He commanded gently, prying the Niff’s hand away.

A river of crimson steadily dripped from the blond’s nose and down his chin, hitting the ground in droplets beneath his feet. His nose didn’t appear broken to the Marshal - thank the gods - but it certainly looked like it’d bruise unless treated quickly.   
Turning his eyes away from the actual problem for a moment, his main concern lay in the way Loqi stared at his own bloodied hand, swaying ever so slightly, looking suddenly pale in the face.

“Hey.” He grabbed Loqi’s attention, grey-blue eyes looking up into his own. “Focus on me. You okay?”

Nodding weakly, Loqi did as was asked. Anything was good as long as he took his mind away from the fact that blood was flowing heavily from his face. He’d always had a slight problem with the sight of blood, which was ironic considering his former place in the Empire’s army. Someone of his standing should’ve been rather used to blood and all the nasties associated with battle.

Shrugging off his jacket, Cor pressed the fabric to the blond’s face, trying to mop up the mess and stem the flow, not sparing a thought to how it could potentially ruin his clothes. His main priority at that moment was Loqi.  
While pain and injuries were often part of the learning process of training, he couldn’t help but feel terrible for hurting him. But it wasn’t like he’d initially meant to hit him so hard, it was a small mistake in his estimations. Cor still often forgot how much shorter Loqi was compared to him; the jab to his face initially meaning to land at his chest.

“Let’s call it a day, okay?” He sighed, a hand squeezing the blond’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Probably best.” Came Loqi’s muffled reply, agreeing now that the throbbing in his face became all the more noticeable.

Leading him back up to the house, Cor really didn’t know what to say. A simple ‘sorry’ wouldn’t suffice - at least not  _his_  books. He’d hurt the one he’d silently vowed to protect, after all… Teaching Loqi to fight back, in a way much different than what he was used to, was meant to help stop him from getting hurt, not inadvertently cause it.

“Is it broken?” Loqi asked, pulling the Marshal from his thoughts.

“No. Doesn’t look that way.” He answered, thankful he hadn’t done any potential lasting damage.

“Good.” The Niff nodded. “My face is one of my best assets.”

Smiling a little at his attitude, even in the face of injury, Cor didn’t believe his words rang all that true. Of course he could agree Loqi was attractive physically, possessing some of the typical traits of those from Niflheim - blond hair, blue eyes, milky skin, just to name a few. Yet it was other parts of him, non physical, that’d really kickstarted his feelings in a different direction. 

His determination and effort were to be admired from anyone’s standpoint. Underneath the bravado, and quite frank disregard for others, the Niff had shown him a different side over the past number of months he’d been with them. He’d shown Cor he  _did_  actually care about others, and that he felt the same fear as everyone else, baring his vulnerabilities in front of him on numerous occasions.   
He cared for Loqi a lot. Even going as far as saying he loved him. But Cor knew love was a difficult thing to feel in the trying times they found themselves in, frightened to his very soul that he could lose those he cared about in a mere second.

Ushering the blond into the house, the pair were met with the concerned gazes of Iris and Monica as they turned their attention toward the door, clearly not having expected them back so soon.

“Got a casualty…” Cor explained, setting Loqi down on a chair just in case he decided to pass out, still looking rather pale.

“What happened?” Monica approached, her brows furrowed as Loqi removed the jacket from his face. “Goodness! How did you manage that?” She exclaimed, the blood still freely flowing.

“It was an accident. A miscalculated hit.” The Marshal sighed, a hand gently patting down the back of Loqi’s hair in an attempt to somehow help.

“ _You_  did this?” Iris spoke up, surprised.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Cor admitted.

Shaking her head with a small sigh, Monica got to work to help the poor blond, grabbing a wet cloth.   
Taking it from her with thanks, Cor sat with Loqi, taking it upon himself to clean up the blood seeing as it  _was_  his fault. Holding him by the chin gently, he proceeded to wipe away the excess blood that’d smeared and run down the blond’s face.

Loqi looked everywhere but directly into Cor’s gaze. His fingers tightened their hold on his jacket, jitteriness threatening to settle in as he let the Marshal do what he needed. The man’s eyes still made him a little uneasy - but not strictly in a bad way. It was rather more along the lines of getting lost in the intensity they held, making it hard to look away, almost enchanting.  
In other situations, namely when he found himself pinned under the elder…being given pleasure beyond his wildest dreams, did he actively seek to meet that gaze instead, wanting to both feel and see those raw, unbridled emotions that swam in his intense eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Cor suddenly broke their silence, still dabbing the cloth carefully as the flow began lessen. “I know it doesn’t fix things, but…”

“It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it.” Offering him a small smile, Loqi frowned at the pain it brought him. He knew he’d have a hard time making any facial expressions in the coming days.

Pressing a quick kiss to Loqi’s forehead, Cor stood from his seat. “Stay here, I’ll get some ice to help with the bruising.” He instructed, getting a nod in reply.

Even with the unfortunate accident leading to his bloody and bruising nose, Loqi was oddly happy that it’d happened. He was being taken care of by the man that he loved, even if it’d been his fault in the first place.   
Taking what he got from Cor when he could, Loqi had no complaints of the man’s nursing, instead cherishing the small moments that showed how much he cared.


	3. Day 3 (Dancing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of background for this:  
> \- Set before Noctis and Luna’s wedding in Altissia (wedding would actually go ahead; Ardyn and the Empire were stopped prior to this).  
> \- Since height is mentioned here: Cor is 6ft 3” and Loqi is 5ft 5”.
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd, so there's a chance of mistakes.

\---

 

Dancing…  
Cor wanted to groan aloud at the prospect.   
With the royal wedding approaching, the whole idea had strangely slipped his mind. It wasn’t that he couldn’t formally dance - he was actually pretty decent at it - but he wasn’t sure if he’d have time to teach his lover, should Loqi not be able to, putting him in a very difficult position.

As Commander of the Crownsguard, and bringing along a significant other to the wedding, his position meant that he - like some others within both the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive - would be required to join the newly wed royals in their ceremonious first dance, as per tradition.  
The whole affair of the wedding was stressful enough, seeing as he would be attending with Loqi. There were those that opposed their relationship, both vocally and not, purely because his lover was a Niff.

Used to the whispers and poorly hidden insults, Cor knew there would be those present at the wedding that weren’t the biggest fans of his choice in partner.

_‘How could he betray Lucis like that?’_  
‘Of all the people he could’ve chosen…’  
‘That Niff is no good. He’ll be the downfall of the Marshal, I swear it.’  
‘Has he forgotten what Niflheim did already?’  
‘That boy should be locked away, not allowed to roam free like the murderer he is!’  
‘Got a Niff young enough to be his son warming his bed…shameful.’

Those were just a handful of things he’d heard. Some were worse, far worse, wishing death upon his lover. But Cor knew there would always be those opposed to what they had. It would take time, but Cor hoped to slowly change people’s minds about Loqi.  
Such a thing, sadly, would only work if they’d stop seeing Loqi as a threat, not even considering he’d already renounced all ties to the Empire’s past war efforts. With the Empire in tatters, their reign of power was no more.

Watching Loqi enjoy the view from the balcony of their Cathedral suite - courtesy of Noctis and Lunafreya’s wishes - he approached the blond from behind, resting his hands at the younger’s hips, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Beautiful.” Cor breathed out, looking out over the scenery that Altissia had to offer.

“The view, or me?”

Laughing lightly at his cheeky attitude, he pulled Loqi in closer to him, dotting kisses along his neck as the Niff sighed in sheer content. Being alone like that together was wonderful, there were no prying eyes judging them, no whispers speaking ill will. It was just simply the two of them in their own little bubble.

“Did you come out here to turn me on, or is there something else? Because the former is certainly working.” The blond smirked, leaning back into the man’s body.

“As much as I’d like to drag you to bed…” Speaking against the skin of Loqi’s neck, Cor smiled as he heard his breath hitch. “I have something to ask you.” He pulled away reluctantly, met with the pouting face of his lover.

Taking Loqi by the hand, he led him back inside, watching the confused look on the Niff’s face. “Can you dance? Formally, I mean.” He asked. “I’m supposed to dance alongside Noctis and Lunafreya for their first dance if I have a partner.”

“Ooh, right.” Loqi nodded. “You don’t have to worry about that, I’m more than capable of dancing. Was invited to enough  _poncey_  social events to have had to learn.”

“Really?” Now that Cor asked, it didn’t strike him as that odd at all, considering Loqi’s prior position in the Empire’s army.

“Hm. I hated them.” The Niff rolled his eyes at the memories. “Pretending I cared about the upper-class social elite. Most of the nobles tried to latch their daughters on to me, thought it’d be good to gain ties within the military - that’s what they said anyway. I was much more interested in their sons to be honest, not to mention the wealthy married men. It’s funny…” He chuckled, recalling the thought. “There was one time I was invited to the engagement party of some relative of the Emperor, and - long story short - I ended up blowing the groom-to-be in the palace gardens…good times.”

Staring at him in disbelief, Cor shook his head, removing the imagery from his mind. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that. For the sake of my own sanity.”

“Aw. Did I ruin the illusion of innocence for you?”

“No. I knew you were far from innocent right from the start. Now come here,” Cor took him by the hand again. “We need to figure out how this is going to work.”

“You mean who’s going to lead?”

Being nearly a whole foot shorter than Cor, Loqi begrudgingly came to terms with the fact that only Cor could realistically lead due to the height difference. A dilemma with having a tall lover, he supposed.   
The Marshal was of a substantial stature - not quite reaching Gladio’s massive 6ft 6” - which only served to make the Niff’s own… _modest_  height all the more obvious.

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” The last thing Cor wanted was to have his lover feel humiliated by the setup.

“Uncomfortable?” Loqi cocked his head to the side. “ _Oh, no, no, no_ …” He took a step forward, reaching his hands up to rest around the back of Cor’s neck, a sly grin etched on his face. “We’ll make  _them_  the uncomfortable ones.”

“Them?” The Marshal questioned.

“Everyone that positively  _loathes_  us together.” He explained, pulling Cor down for a brief kiss. “It’ll be a giant  _‘fuck you’_  to them all.”

There was that cocky, self-assured attitude that Cor had come to expect from Loqi. As much as he should’ve disagreed with his reasoning, like the mature and proper man he was, a side of him wished to see their jaws dropping as the two of them figuratively stuck their middle fingers up at those that hated them.

Giving in to Loqi - much more easily then he’d like to admit - Cor pulled him in tight by the waist, earning him a surprised gasp in the process. “I don’t suppose you know how to tango?” His voice dropped low, teasing with scarcely hidden intent.

“Oh  _boy_ , do I.” Letting out what could only be described as a giggle, Loqi let a hand travel along his lover’s side, coming to rest at his hip before sliding playfully to Cor’s backside. “But I’d much prefer the horizontal kind, if you catch my drift?” He bit his lip, giving the elder an impish smile.

Resisting the urge to whisk the blond straight to their shared bed, Cor remained focused on his task. “Maybe later, if you’re lucky.”


	4. Day 4 (Comforting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at Cape Caem shortly after Noctis disappears into the crystal.
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd, so there's a chance of mistakes.

\---

 

News of Noctis’ disappearance hit everyone hard. Some more than others. Some much more than they let on. Whilst Loqi hadn’t known the prince personally, he could see how much Noctis meant to the people he now surrounded himself with.

After the whole debacle in Altissia, following the Oracle’s death, the Niff just couldn’t condone what the Empire - or Ardyn - was trying to accomplish, or rather the means in which they sought to accomplish it. Taking the crystal was one thing, but killing the Oracle? Now that was a ballsy move. It was more than that, really, Loqi thought. It was a death sentence in many ways, for  
the Oracle was the only one able to cure those with the Starscourge. Without her, those suffering would surely die. Loqi couldn’t continue to support the Empire’s efforts…not when it seemed his Emperor had overstepped the moral boundary that he’d drawn for himself.

Essentially being a bystander to the whole situation, there wasn’t much Loqi felt he could do to help. Those around him had lost so much, so much more than him, it left him feeling like perhaps he didn’t belong there.   
With the darkness descending upon Eos, he didn’t even want to think about what’d happened to his homeland. His family had more than likely met their demise at the hands of daemons…not that he really wanted to give that a moment of pondering at all.

Out of everyone - from Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, Iris, the list never ending - the one Loqi worried about most was someone he’d called his sworn enemy not too long ago. Cor’s quietness concerned him, not that the man was really all that talkative to begin with.

Ever since learning of the Oracle’s demise in Altissia, he’d gone looking for the Immortal, with Cor being the only person he could realistically turn to. It’d been clear to him from day one that the Marshal was a man of reason, that he’d at least be willing to hear him out on what he had to say. The whole process had gone a lot more smoothly than first anticipated. Cor had listened to him, taken his words seriously, and ultimately let him stay with him and the others that had fled Insomnia. Dropping his long-running hatred of the man, knowing it was fruitless to continue it while defecting from the Empire, Loqi still found it odd to think that Cor had willingly been wanting to help him. After all, they  _were_ enemies. Even with that in mind, Loqi couldn’t help but admire the man, deep down.

After months of joining him and his attempts to slow the Niffs, something had certainly changed between the two of them. It’d simply stemmed from the way that Cor often looked at him now. At first Loqi thought it was because the man didn’t fully trust him, and rightly so, he had every reason be cautious still. Yet, as time drew on, he realised that wasn’t the case at all. Far from it.  
It was something else entirely.  
Something unspoken shared between the two of them.

Loqi wasn’t sure exactly what to call it.  
Longing?  
Pining?  
Sexual tension?  
He could’ve been way off the mark with his assumptions, but his gut feeling told him there were feelings of something there. Ones that he reciprocated…as much as it frightened him to admit, in both the best and worst possible way.

But now wasn’t the best time to think - or even act - on those feelings. Not when Cor’s mind was seemingly preoccupied with more important things.  
Watching him there, alone, staring out at the darkness as he sat upon the steps of the house, Loqi took the initiative to join him. Being alone was perhaps the last thing Loqi wanted for Cor, not when Noctis’ disappearance was affecting him far more than he showed. He could see the man was keeping things to himself.

Sitting quietly down next to him, not speaking a word, he simply let his presence be a comfort, not wishing to break the silent lull that encompassed them.

“Everything alright?” Came Cor’s voice, asking softly as if not to disturb the silence.

Loqi just hummed, nodding his head.   
Even with everything going on, Cor was still worrying about others. Either he was a much stronger man than Loqi gave him credit for, or he was incredibly out of touch with his own feelings. The Niff was inclined to believe it was the latter. Sitting next to him for what seemed like hours, Loqi took a risk to perhaps get the man to speak more, open up to him maybe, or just simply show him he was there if he ever wanted talk.

Leaning into Cor’s side, he rested his head against the man’s shoulder gently. At first he expected the Marshal to flinch or move away, but he never did. A tense few moments passed before Cor let out a small sigh. Thinking he’d completely done the wrong thing and crossed a line with him, Loqi made a move to pull away when a hand perched itself on his knee instead.

Blinking in confusion, the Niff really didn’t know what to make of it. He remained unsure of what the simple action meant. Cor was a difficult man to read, and he’d learned that from experience.  
Was Cor acknowledging his attempt at consoling him?  
Was he thanking him for it?  
Was he trying to comfort him back?

Loqi felt at a total loss around the man, in all honesty. And he didn’t expect that to change anytime soon.  
But even with that confusion, he could happily wear a small smile on his face, victoriously triumphant in his effort to reassure him in some way…even if was only a minor,  _minor_  victory in the grand scheme of what the future held for them all.


	5. Day 5 (Holding Hands)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background info for this:  
> \- Peace treaty actually happened and went well.  
> \- Couple’s Day essentially works the same way as Valentine’s Day.
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd, so there's a chance of mistakes.

\---

 

Couple’s Day.  
A holiday that one, Mr. Cor Leonis, loathed. Or at least used to.  
Ever since a certain blond Niff - by the name of Loqi Tummelt - had wormed his way into his life, his attitude about it all had most certainly changed. It wasn’t that Cor was against the whole idea of a day celebrating couples, but rather it seemed forced, fake, unnecessary. People spending far too much time and money on things that were superfluous was what really irked him. He’d never been one for romantic gestures, but Loqi’s influence might have just changed that…only slightly.

In celebration of Couple’s Day, the Niff hadn’t wanted very much from his lover, only his time and attention. All he wanted was an evening to themselves, away from the stress of work, and a trip down to Galdin Quay seemed like just the right thing for that.

As expected, the coast was largely filled with other couples having the same idea as them. Something about the sea seemed to have couples flocking to it, walking hand in hand along the sand, sitting together and watching the sunset, or fooling around in the warm waters. Each of those ideas seemed tempting to Loqi, but he was damn sure he would never get Cor into the water, at least not with so many around to see it.

And speaking of people and their ever watchful eyes… It appeared that most, if not all, of the people present had taken a few moments to gawk at the two of them. It was nothing new to Loqi, not at all. Ever since word of their relationship had spread two years ago, it seemed like they’d become some sort of celebrity couple. With Cor being the recognisable figure he was, it’d certainly been a shock to the world that he was currently involved with a Niff. Although the peace talks had gone exceptionally well - with Niflheim and Lucis coming to an indefinite period of peace - there were those that still despised everything about their former enemies.

But Cor had never let that get in the way of what he had with Loqi. In fact, he simply used it as a reminder of why those crucial peace talks were necessary. He dreaded to think what it would mean for them both should the peace end. Either way, he knew he had to enjoy the time he had with the Niff, for who knew how quickly it could be cut short.

Snapping a few shots of the sunset across the water on his phone, the young blond looked to his lover in a moment of fleeting silence between them. The small smile on Cor’s face seemed worthy enough of documentation, with Loqi snapping a photo of him on the sly - although poorly hidden, seeing as the man had caught him immediately.

“What are you doing?” Cor asked, raising an eyebrow, noting the amusement on Loqi’s face.

“Nothing.” He answered in an attempt to hide his actions, knowing Cor wasn’t buying it at all. “Fine… I wanted a photo of you smiling for once.”

The questioning look on the Marshal’s face never left, instead only becoming all the more baffled. “But why?”

“I…well…”  Thinking on it now, Loqi’s reasons seemed somewhat silly to him. “I just wanted- I mean, you never really smile that much…” He trailed off, his gaze wandering to the other couples openly laughing and smiling with one another.

Following his line of sight, Cor understood what he meant, understood what he felt. Neither of them were very big talkers of their emotions, but Cor prided himself on being able to read his lover like an open book. He wanted to be an attentive partner; he honestly, deep down, did. But he lacked the experience of ever being someone such as that. Slowly having realised that Loqi thrived off of having a conscientious and considerate lover, open to displays of affection that weren’t just private affairs, he knew right from the start he was quite out of his comfort zone with the Niff. Yet Cor never backed down from a challenge. And he wasn’t about to change that anytime soon.

Grabbing hold of the blond’s hand, bringing the back of it up to his lips, Cor pressed the gentlest of kisses to Loqi’s soft, milky skin.

Staring up at him in sheer awe, the look in Loqi’s eyes was more than worth it to Cor. Nothing made him happier now than seeing his lover’s adoration so vividly. Lacing their fingers together, he felt Loqi squeeze his hand in what he took as silent thanks.  
Although a man usually unswayed by such strong emotions, he could feel himself drowning in the pure affection lighting up the blond’s face. It was all he needed. All he wanted. Nothing could come close to beating the look Loqi was giving him, and he never wanted anything to, ever.


	6. Day 6 (Spooning) [Omegaverse A/B/O]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background info:
> 
> \- Loqi is part of the Kingsglaive.  
> \- Omegaverse A/B/O (Alpha!Cor and Omega!Loqi).
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd, so there's a chance of mistakes.

\---

 

Working within the same field had its pros and cons for Cor and Loqi. Of course they were more likely to encounter one another during the day, but it also meant the two were much more at risk of injury…or worse.   
With his Omega being part of the prestigious Kingsglaive, Cor couldn’t help but worry each waking moment he was away from Loqi. He couldn’t bear it if something were to happen to his mate. It was a terrible thought to have, but it plagued him nonetheless. The last thing he wanted to was to hear that his Omega hadn’t returned from whatever orders he’d been given. Taking into account the looming threat of the Empire hanging over the city, that possibility seemed far more within reach than ever before.

Being together for the better part of 4 years, Cor couldn’t believe how quickly time had flown. Loqi had only been 19 at the start of their relationship, yet his Omega’s age never seemed to bother him, instead he stood amazed at his maturity, particularly when the seriousness of his role as a Glaive was involved.

“I’m home.” Cor heard Loqi’s voice call out from the front door.

Checking the time, the Alpha noted how late it was - later than usual for his mate’s arrival home. It wasn’t uncommon for him to come home late, often without any prior notice, which only served to worry Cor all the more.

“You’re late tonight.” He spoke up, following him into the kitchen.

“Yeah…” The Omega sighed wearily, grabbing the leftover pasta from the fridge, eating it cold, feeling far too drained to do anything more with it. “Incident with one of the new recruits and the Captain. I’d rather not talk about it.” He explained, chewing around a mouthful of food.

Taking his word for it, Cor didn’t push the subject any further. He was well aware, from what Loqi had told him, that some of the younger, less experienced Glaives were prone to questioning their Captain far more than was acceptable.

“Drautos told me to take the day off tomorrow.” The blond added. “Said I deserved a break.”

“Generous of him. But incidentally, I have tomorrow off, too.” Cor smiled, seeing a chance for them to do something as a pair. “Finally spend a nice day together…it’s been a while.”

“Hmm, I dunno about you, but I plan on not leaving the bed at all tomorrow.” He let out a tired sigh. “ _Bahamut_  knows how much sleep I need to catch up on.”

Pecking a kiss to the side of Loqi’s head, Cor ran his fingers through the younger’s hair, playing with the soft strands absentmindedly. “Fine by me.” He agreed, knowing they could both use a lazy day.

Humming contently into the touch, Loqi looked to the Alpha, reluctantly sending him away. “You don’t have to wait up for me, you know.”

As nice as it were to have his mate greet him from work, he didn’t want to keep him up unnecessarily. Cor always waited for him to come home before allowing himself to sleep, adamant on making sure he was alright. Loqi put it down to his protective Alpha nature, if anything.

“Alright. Don’t be long.” Parting with the Omega, leaving a kiss on his cheek, he left Loqi to his own devices.

Under normal circumstances, Cor usually found himself already asleep at that time of night, with the time rapidly approaching midnight, but he couldn’t rest until he knew his Omega was safe and sound at home. Out of the two of them, Loqi typically stayed up the latest, unless he was seduced into having an ‘early night’, where neither of them were likely to get much sleep. Their working hours often left one - or both - of them far too beat to be in the mood for much as of late.

Even without him there - physically - as he settled into bed, the Omega’s scent clung to the sheets. After 4 years together, he still hadn’t tired of his mate’s scent. It was a welcoming familiarity on the days he’d return home alone, the sweet smell of Omega lingering throughout the house, even moreso when his mate happened to be in heat. He wondered if his own Alpha scent did the same for Loqi as he drifted off.

Unsure of how much time had passed, Cor awoke on instinct as the bed shifted with a new weight next to him. Before he had a chance to roll over, he felt Loqi snuggle up behind him, face pressed up against his back.

“G’night.” Came Loqi’s muffled, sleepy voice.

It was only a few minutes before Cor noted how fast the Omega had fallen asleep. He was silently glad his mate had a chance to take the day off, seeing as Loqi had been working to the utmost limit, day in and day out, for who knows how long - as was expected of him as a Glaive. But Cor knew the Captain of the Glaive was a hard-to-please man, making all those deserving enough of being a Glaive work for his respect; he’d accept no less than their blood, sweat, and tears to prove their worth.

Yet Cor had a feeling that the Captain treated any Omegas - which were few and far between among the ranks - a little differently to the rest, namely being harder on them, weeding out any that couldn’t handle what was expected of them.   
It was common knowledge that Omegas tended to be more… _sensitive_  than others, for lack of a better word, so Cor could understand the need to be firmer with them in that line of work. It’d be no good to have a Glaive that couldn’t handle the reality of war. Although more battle hardened than other Omegas, Cor could see that nothing had really changed with Loqi. The blond was still the same head-strong, yet compassionate, person he’d met some years ago, despite the laborious and challenging role he had.

Feeling Loqi roll away from him in his sleep, as he often did, the Alpha followed suit, gently pulling him close by the waist. He let him settle peacefully against his chest, spooning him as the Omega let a small sound of gratification. It was times like that that Cor appreciated what he had with his mate, running a finger over the faint scar between the junction of Loqi’s neck and shoulder - reminding him of the bond they shared.  
Even if he couldn’t guarantee Loqi’s safety in all aspects of life, he could at least keep him safe in his embrace.


	7. Day 7 (Hobbying)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background info:  
> \- No 10yrs of darkness.  
> \- Insomnia has been reclaimed and rebuilt.  
> \- HUSBANDS.
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd, so there's a chance of mistakes.

\---

 

“Why did I agree to do this?”

Wiping away the sweat beading along his hairline, Loqi let out a soft huff, staring down at the bed of soil at his knees. Gardening wasn’t his thing - neither was just nature in general - but he found himself roped into helping his husband with the garden of their home, now that summer had finally arrived. It was usually Cor’s thing to tend to the garden, what with him having a much deeper appreciation and enjoyment for all things natural.

“You said you’d help me- and I quote-  _‘do whatever’_ , if I watched that movie with you the other day. So that  _‘whatever’_ means helping me with the garden.” Cor pointed out matter of factly.

Loqi knew he did technically agree to that, but he hadn’t expected his spouse to force him outside, under the heat of the summer sun. He wasn’t a fan of being outside in any weather, but he loathed the heat the most. Hailing from Niflheim, where the climate ranged from moderately cold to freezing most of the year round, he still hadn’t gotten used to the warmer seasons in Lucis yet, and he doubted he ever would.

“But it’s too hot.” The Niff complained, picking at the soil.

“It’s not that hot.” Cor pointed out. “It’s not even the height of summer yet.”

“I mean it’s too hot for  _me_.” Emphasising his point, Loqi leaned in, nudging Cor in the arm.

Maybe it  _was_  too hot for him, Cor supposed. But he couldn’t really put himself in Loqi’s place, seeing as he was far used to the weather in and around Lucis - everything from the rainy plains of Duscae, to the dry heat of Leide.

“You could do with a bit of sun.” His comment only resulted in Loqi sticking his tongue out him, laughing at his childishness in reply. “Your legs alone could have people mistake you for Shiva herself.”

“…I’m not  _that_  pale.” Rolling his eyes, Loqi dug a small hole in the soil with his gloved hands, placing a few seeds inside and covering it back over.

Cor could agree on some level that he wasn’t as pale as he used to be. He recalled a time when it initially had him in awe, just like the first time he’d bedded the blond; the love bites he’d bestowed upon him stood out strikingly against the milky, porcelain skin.  
But change came along with exposure to the sun’s warm rays, especially on Loqi’s face. A faint scattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks, travelling up to his forehead, had become a more permanent feature. They weren’t as prominent or abundant as Prompto’s, but they’d still made themselves at home upon his face nonetheless now that the sun had brought them out.

Abruptly interrupting his train of thought, Loqi screeched, flailing his arm around for reasons unknown to Cor.

“What are you…?” He asked, watching him look around the ground in panic.

“Spider. Big, big spider. It was right on my arm!” The younger shrilled.

“It won’t hurt you.”

“I know…but…ugh, I just really don’t want them near me.” Hesitant to continue, the blond’s eyes gazed around still in search of it when he yelled again, this time for a different reason. “Fuckin’ wasp!”

Leaping up from the ground at speed that had even Cor impressed, Loqi ran for dear life away from his ‘attacker’, swatting his hands around thin air as the wasp followed for a few seconds before flying off.

“Save me!” He wailed, running circles around the garden in an amusing manner - to Cor anyway.

“It’s gone.” The elder informed, hardly holding back his laugh.

Looking around him with scepticism, Loqi realised he was right. Frowning at the 2nd  _‘attempt on his life’_  as he so thought, he rejoined his spouse, still anxiously checking around him, refusing to kneel again.

“It’s behind you.” Cor lied, hiding a grin.

Seeing the blond freak out over something so minor was truly a sight to behold. He knew he shouldn’t’ve been so cruel to lie about it, but his reaction was certainly worth it.

“Why won’t you leave me alone?! What do you want from me?!” Loqi yelled, running yet again.

Watching him run from nothing for a few moments longer, Cor stood from his place on the ground, holding back his chuckles. It was a little cruel to play with him like that, even if it gave him a source of entertainment.

“I was joking. There’s nothing there.”

Stopping in place, Loqi looked over towards the elder with a look of disbelief, thoroughly miffed at the man’s excuse for a joke. Although it’d all been done in good fun, no real threat to be had, the Niff didn’t appreciate him using his fears for enjoyment.

“You.” He pointed directly at him as he walked closer, glaring daggers. “Are  _the_ worst husband. Ever.”

Again, Cor tried not to laugh at the blond’s attempt to seem intimidating. It was a pretty hard thing to do when all 5ft 5” of him was difficult to take seriously in such a situation.   
As intimidating as a cotton ball, Cor thought.

“I’m sorry.” He apologised, doing his best to hide his smile.

“As you should be!” Whacking him on the arm, Loqi found himself grabbed by the waist, gasping at the sudden action.

“Let me make it up to you.”

Not having time to reply, Cor’s lips covered Loqi’s own in a surprise kiss. The rare times that the elder would sneak in a kiss or two were the ones that Loqi loved most. His husband didn’t need any prompting, instead taking the initiative, catching him off guard and leaving him weak at the knees.

“Is that better?” Cor asked softly, pulling away.

Loqi wanted to say yes more than anything, but he knew he couldn’t let him get away with what he did so easily. “You’re not off the hook yet.” He warned, more like a half-threat.

“Alright.” Cor went along with his wishes, a hint of amusement to his voice. “Well, help me finish planting the seeds and we’ll call it a day, hm? I have a few things in mind that might make you forgive me.”

The look in the man’s icy-blue eyes told Loqi enough, causing a soft pink hue to colour his cheeks. “Fine… But you better not change your mind.”

“I don’t plan to.” Cor smiled, letting his spouse go. “I’m a man of my word, after all.”


	8. Bonus Day 8: Whispers In The Dark (Ardyn/Loqi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background info:  
> \- Set after Noctis disappears into the crystal.  
> \- Mentions of an OC (Ardyn’s wife).
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd, so there's a chance of mistakes.

\---

 

Everything had gone according to plan. All the pieces were in place.  
Noctis was gone, the crystal was still his, the daemons were slowly infiltrating every nook and cranny of the land.

“How marvellous.”

The Chancellor chuckled to himself, thoroughly pleased with how things were turning out.   
The Prince’s retinue were no longer a threat to him without a Prince a protect. He was free to do as he pleased, free to wreak havoc as he saw fit, free to-

The sound of something far too human caught his attention as he roamed through the corridors of Zegnautus Keep. There shouldn’t be anyone left alive within the place, he thought. Following the sound of sobbing, Ardyn came to a small cluster of cells - just like the one he’d trapped Noctis’  _peppy friend_  in.

Reaching the source of the sound, parting the smattering of daemons that’d crowded around - as if taunting and toying with the figure huddled up in the far corner - Ardyn dispelled the creatures with a snap of his fingers.  
The Chancellor watched on as the shaking figure turned its head his way. Wide, grey-blue eyes shone with tears, looking to him in surprise as the sobbing ceased for a moment.

“Ch-Chancellor Izunia.” Getting to his feet in haste, Loqi grabbed at the bars separating him from the man. “Thank the gods…” He cried, a sense of relief washing over him. “You have to help me. Please. Please, help me.”

Those same words…  
Those same eyes…

The world around Ardyn shifted.   
No longer was he within the walls of the Empire’s flying fortress.  
Instead he found himself in a place he’d rather forget. Watching the event that forever haunted his memories.

_“Help me! Ardyn! Someone, please. You have to help me. Please! Please, help me!”_

_“Lorina…”_

_He tried to reach out, the flames of the pyre burning thick and fast around the woman he called his wife. But he could do naught for her. Her death was brought of his own doing, one that he couldn’t change, one that he couldn’t take back.  
Cursed with his own immortality, she bared the brunt of his mistakes, paying for it with her own life._

As soon as the vision appeared, it had gone once more, leaving him looking into the eyes of the young man…those eyes that pleaded for his help, eyes so eerily familiar that they had him questioning his own state of mind.  
Was it a cruel and twisted trick played on him by the Astrals themselves?

All he could see was the desperate look his wife wore the day she lost her life. But the boy was not his wife. No. Yet he still couldn’t leave him behind.   
Opening the cell door, he beckoned Loqi to him, reaching to touch the blond’s face with a tenderness he’d thought he’d lost a millennia ago.

“Dear child,” Ardyn spoke, searching his tear streaked face. “Whatever are you doing in this place, at a time such as this?”

Loqi never pulled back from the touch, instead welcoming it with a shaky smile of appreciation, glad that he’d been saved from what he thought would have been his demise. “I knew the prince would be heading here, so I came to stop him from getting to the crystal. But…but the daemons, they came out of nowhere, I couldn’t fight them off by myself, I-”

Ardyn cut him off, placing a finger to his lips. “Your endeavours may have proven fruitless, however, you shall not go unrewarded…” He trailed off, raking his eyes over Loqi’s features. “Forever loyal to the Empire’s cause-  _my_  cause. Stay with me, and I shan’t allow harm to befall you.”

“Stay with you?”

“Yes. Let me keep you safe.” Ardyn held Loqi’s face between his hands, forcing to look into his eyes. “One such as you should never get caught up in the bleakness of what is to befall this world. You’ve done nothing to deserve it, wouldn’t you agree?”

Finding himself nodding on instinct, the Niff couldn’t stop from losing himself in the Chancellor’s amber gaze. His words did much to calm his fears, the honeyed tone automatically making him smile, making him consider the offer, letting the man kiss him…

For whatever reason the boy was seemingly gifted to him, Ardyn knew there was something special about him. Had he been led to simply save him from his plight? Or was there another intention, something that bound them together on a level incomprehensible to the average mind?  
Ardyn didn’t profess to hold the answer, but the way Loqi spoke his name was enough to make him believe a deeper power was at play.

“Ardyn…”

All he could see and hear was his wife…his  _sweet, sweet, wife_.  
It was no illusion. He wasn’t being deceived. He could feel her there, he could feel her soul emanating from the Niff that stood before him, calling to him, telling him he wasn’t destined to suffer alone anymore. No longer would he be damned to eternity alone; no longer would he be plagued by her voice each and every time he closed his eyes, trying to fight back at the whispers that taunted him…the daemons that ridiculed him of his fate.

But nothing mattered anymore than keeping the apparent bearer of her soul safe. Even if he couldn’t turn back time and change the events of the past, Ardyn saw use of the chance bestowal granted upon him, to somehow right the wrong the love of his life had endured. Even if it came two millennia too late.


End file.
